I Was Born To Love You
by Hannah1630
Summary: What would have happened to Kurt and Blaine if Blaine would have transfered to McKinley instead of the other way around? Follow the ups and downs of Kurt and Blaine's relationship as this story unravels...
1. Newbie

* I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. It all belongs to its rightful owners.*

* So this is my first Klaine flick so I hope you enjoy it! Any reviews would be soo appreciated! *

Chapter 1:

Kurt flicked through the fashion magazine that Mercedes had given him earlier on in the day while he waited for the remaining members of the glee club and Mr Schue to turn up to practise.

It had been a week since New Directions had beat the competition at Regionals, but something had been filling his thoughts since that very evening… or rather _someone._

When New Directions had arrived at Regionals, they knew what sort of glee clubs they were going to be up against, but what Kurt wasn't prepared for was how damn _sexy_ the lead singer of The Warblers was going to be. _Blaine Anderson._ Kurt had never seen anyone so…_perfect…_ and his _voice._ Kurt was completely shocked when New Directions was called out as the winners, but of course their victory lap was short lived because of Sue Sylvester punching that drunken woman in the face…

`Surely he must be straight and have a girlfriend?` Kurt thought `I can't just assume that because he goes to an all boys school that he has to be automatically gay… can I?`

Kurt's thoughts were cut short by Mr Schue entering the choir room with the Regionals trophy. The club erupted in cheers and Mr Schue placed the trophy on the piano.

"You guys were so great, you completely blew the competition out of the water!" Mr Schue shouted over the noise of the glee club. "But I have some news for you! We have a new member joining New Directions!"

The glee club exchanged glances, some looks of excitement, other looks of disgust and a hint of fear… that look was of course from Rachel.

"Now before anybody screams that he is a spy, it's all ridiculous because we actually beat out his old glee club at regionals…"

No way… is there actually no way that life could get as good as to let Blaine Anderson join New Directions.

"Can you all give a _warm _welcome…" Mr Schue shot a glance at Rachel and in response Rachel gave a `why-would-you-think-anything-less` glance back.

"To Blaine Anderson, former lead singer of The Dalton Academy Warblers."

A moment after, Blaine walked into the choir room with his hands in his pockets and a shy look on his face. Kurt pinched himself subtlety to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Blaine was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a red and black V-neck jumper with a white t-shirt underneath. He looked _so _different out of his usual Dalton Uniform.

Why on Earth would Blaine want to transfer from such an amazing school like Dalton, to a wreck like McKinley?

"Er…hi guys…" Blaine stuttered shyly to the glee club. Kurt had no idea he was this shy, he seemed so confident at regionals. Maybe that was because he had The Warblers behind him to reassure him?

"Now guys I want you to welcome Blaine like you have welcomed everyone else in the glee club… he's one of us now." Mr Schue continued, patting Blaine on the back in a reassuring manner.

"Yes Rachel… that means no sending him to a crack house…" Quinn snapped, shooting an evil glance at Rachel.

"Me likey…" Santana said rather loudly, and looked Blaine up and down whilst playing with her hair.

Kurt waited nervously for Blaine's response… any straight guy would be blind to turn down a compliment from Santana…or so Puck had said once in rehersals.

"Oh..aha thanks…but I…er… wrong team." Blaine replied, smiling nervously as a look of disappointment washed over Santana's face.

Mercedes nudged Kurt with her elbow and raised her eyebrow. _Wrong team…he's gay? _Kurt thought to himself.

Blaine took a seat on the front row and listened intently to what Mr Schue was saying. Kurt just couldn't help _staring._ He noticed how you could see the outline of Blaine's muscles underneath his tight fitting jumper and how perfectly gelled back his hair was…

Kurt was startled by Mr Schue's voice tearing through his daydream… "Kurt?" Mr Schue asked, making it obvious that he'd already said his name numerous times before.

"Oh what…erm sorry? I was erm…thinking?" Kurt replied, slightly shaken.

"I was asking you what you think of the band Tegan and Sara?" Mr Schue continued, obviously not giving up on his question.

"I think they're er…" Kurt's words got caught in his throat as he realised that Blaine had turned around in his seat to look at him. "They're good?" Kurt continued, turning bright red from embarrassment.

"Okay… very exotic choice of words there Kurt." Mr Schue continued babbling on about whatever he was talking about while Kurt tried to regain some kind of composure of himself.

"Are you ok?" Mercedes whispered, tapping Kurt on the shoulder.

"I feel like an idiot already and he's only been in the room thirty seconds!" Kurt hissed, still keeping his voice at a low level.

"Oh don't be stupid. It looked like he found your comment quite amusing…?" Mercedes replied with a reassuring look on her face.

"Amusing? He must think I can't even form a sentence correctly!" He replied, running his fingers through his hair.

"Look, what's done is done… you can't change it. Just go up to him and prove you can form a sentence correctly!"

"Oh that's a great idea, what do you expect me to say to him? Hi Blaine, I'm Kurt, and in contrast to your first impressions, I am actually able to speak without my brain _exploding_ over the walls?"

Mercedes laughed, and started to pay attention to Mr Schue again. The rest of the lesson seemed to fly by, apart from the few occasional long lasting glances over in Blaine's direction.

Before Kurt knew it the glee club was all splitting off in different directions to go home or to after school clubs. Kurt was about to leave when an idea entered his head. He turned on his heel and walked over to where Blaine was standing.

Kurt took a short breath in and held out his hand.

"Hi I'm Kurt…" Kurt squeeled, his voice coming out a little bit higher than he would have liked it to.

"I'm Blaine, nice to meet you." Blaine replied, flashing a smile and shaking Kurt's hand. Kurt has to break of the handshake before his cheeks turned red.

"If you want me to, I could show you around the school. I'm sure it's been difficult to take in everything on your first day…" Kurt continued, his sentence slightly rushed from the nerves.

Blaine smiled widely and put his bag over his shoulder. "That would be great, thank you." He replied, gesturing for Kurt to go first out of the door.

"So there's a couple of things you should know about the glee club here at McKinley…" Kurt started, whilst walking side by side with Blaine down the corridors of McKinley.

"Oh really? Like what?" Blaine asked, closely observing the different classrooms and science labs.

"Well for starters, there's Rachel Berry. She is the next `big thing`" Kurt laughed while making quotation marks with his fingers. "If she can help it, she will have every solo there possibly is… last week she even attempted to take a duet on all by herself…" Kurt continued, whilst playing with his hands nervously.

"I think I can handle that… I really appreciate you taking your time to show me around. It's really considerate of you." Blaine replied, coming to a stop at the end of the corridor and looking down at his hands.

"It's no problem at all!" Kurt grinned. "I'm always up for making new friends!"

Kurt's phone buzzed to break the short silence after Kurt had finished speaking. Kurt flipped open his phone and a disappointed look washed over his face.

"You gotta go?" Blaine asked, trying to read the expression on Kurt's face.

Kurt looked up from his phone and let out a sigh. "Yeah my dad wants me back home so we can have a family dinner…" Kurt replied, placing his phone back in his pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Of course, and thanks again for the help." Blaine replied, patting Kurt on the arm and walking away.


	2. Surprise

* I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. It all belongs to its rightful owners.*

* Thank you so much for the amazing support that I have got so far for this story! I'm completely amazed by everyone's intrest so thank you so much! *

Chapter 2:

Blaine turned on his heel and looked at Kurt. "Kurt…?" Blaine shouted, and waited for a response.

Kurt turned around to face Blaine. "Yeah?" Kurt replied.

"Can I have your number…in case I need to ask you anything about school?" Blaine replied, grinning.

Kurt smiled and tried not to blush. Don't get all freaked, it's just so you can help him with the school. Kurt though.

"Of course!" Kurt shouted, sounding slightly more excited than was needed for the conversation.

Later on that evening, Kurt was sitting in front of his mirror just finishing off his moisturising routine when his phone buzzed. Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach when he heard it, hoping that it would be Blaine.

_Hello! I saw you showing him around the school! Spill! I need all the details! xox – Mercedes_

Kurt let out a sigh. As much as he loved talking to Mercedes, he _so_ hoped that it would have Blaine…

_Welllll… I got his number! He is going to text me if he has any questions about the school xoxo – Kurt_

_OMG that is awesome! He's totally into you! Anyways I've gtg! American Idol is about to start! Talk soon xoxo – Mercedes_

Kurt put his phone down on the table next to his bed and let out a sigh. He let himself fall backwards on his bed.

How can someone so perfect enter my life and me not be able to do anything to have any control over if they stay or if they leave? Kurt thought, rolling over and stretching out on his bed.

Kurt was just falling asleep when his phone buzzed, making him jump and sit up abruptly.

"I'm awake! I'm awake…" Kurt trailed off, looking at the time and realising he'd only been dozing off for 20 minutes. He lay back down and leaned over to grab his phone.

_Hi I know it's late but __I've been staring at my math homework with a confused look on my face for the past half an hour… any ideas? :) –Blaine_

Kurt couldn't help but blush at the sight of the text, and after a second of re-reading the text, he noticed that his heartbeat was a lot faster than it normally was.

_Hey no worries I was still awake! Is it algebra or equations? :) – Kurt_

It felt like every second was an hour waiting for Blaine to text back… jeez you hardly know him. Kurt thought.

_I'll be honest…I have no idea… :( - Blaine_

_You want me to tutor you? :) – Kurt_

Okay now the gap between texts was definitely a lot longer than it should be… what a stupid thing to say…

_Really? You'd do that? That would be awesome! Tomorrow after school? – Blaine_

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. This was really happening… _wow._

_Of course :) See you tomorrow! – Kurt_

Kurt knew that this was a great oppurtunity to get to know Blaine… he just needed to keep it real…

The next day seemed to drag for Kurt, and all he could think about was how nervous he was about tutoring Blaine. He had to keep reminding himself that it was not a date. It was just tutoring…nothing more, nothing less.

His nerves really started to build up when he entered the choir room for rehersals. Blaine was already in there wearing black jeans and a white short sleeved t-shirt.

Kurt nearly fell over his own feet when he realised how toned Blaine was… _concentrate…_ Kurt thought whilst walking slowly over to Mercedes.

"Okay…I realise that you dropped your heart somewhere between the door and the piano… but Kurt screw your head back on! You're tutoring him, not marrying him!" Mercedes whispered with a smile on her face.

Kurt shot an evil death glare at Mercedes… but she _was_ right…

He'd already filled her in with all of the details about the previous evening in Spanish class.

"I know, I realise that… I think." Kurt replied, deep in thought.

"Look everything will be totally fine if you just act as if this is no big deal, even though you think it is. Cool, calm and collected, got it?"

"Y-yes…" Kurt replied, breathing in to calm his nerves. Mercedes chuckled to herself quietly. Maybe I _am _over-reacting…?

"Okay guys, as we were discussing the band Tegan and Sara last week, I think it's only fair that we pay them justice by making them the assignment for this week… I want each of you to choose a Tegan and Sara song to perform to the glee club for next week."

_Nineteen._ Kurt thought. _Perfect…_

Kurt spent the rest of rehersals daydreaming about how Blaine would react if Kurt sang nineteen to him… when his thoughts were cut short.

"Hi Kurt… are we still on for this evening?" Blaine asked, putting on his jacket.

"Oh… yes of course! Of course! Do you want to use the library or a classroom?" Kurt replied, standing up and straightening out his clothes.

"Well, actually I was hoping that you could come to my house? Studying kind of sucks at school if I'm honest…" Blaine said, with half a smile.

"I er…Of course…that will be no problem at all! I'll just grab my books! Two seconds!" Kurt replied, turning on his heel and grabbing his books.

Taking a quick moment to regain a natural breathing pace and then walking back over to Blaine with a smile on his face. "Right! All ready…"

"Awesome." Blaine said with a smile that made Kurt's heart melt.

Once they reached the parking lot, Blaine directed Kurt over to his car. Kurt and Blaine chatted in between the songs on the radio until Blaine parked his car on the driveway of a huge victorian style manor house.

"Oh wow…" Kurt said, staring at the house that was infront of him. He had to blink a couple of times to really take the beauty of the house in.

"Aha sorry…some people find it a little too…much?" Blaine said "But please, don't feel like that… me and my family are totally normal!" Blaine continued, laughing nervously.

"Oh no it's not too much! My aunt lives in one of these houses in San Fransisco. It is a beautiful house though." Kurt replied, stepping out of the car.

When Kurt entered the house, he was greeted by a large staircase, with many family portraits hung on the walls in frames. Kurt's dad, Burt stopped booking appointments for family portraits after Kurt's mom died, it just didn't feel the same with two people in. But after Carole entered his life, they had their first family portrait in 7 years just the other month.

"Blaine honey? Are you home?" chirped a voice from a room off to the left of the staircase.

"Yes mom I am, Kurt's come over to help me with my math work." Blaine shouted, hanging his coat on the hook by the door. "Do you want me to take your coat?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt.

"Oh.. yes thank you." Kurt replied, taking off his coat and handing it to Blaine.

"Oh hi honey, and nice to meet you Kurt. It's nice that someone has finally taken up the challenge of helping Blaine with math." A blonde haired woman chimed after popping her head around the doorframe.

Kurt laughed. "Well I'm just glad I can be of any help! He may be too far gone!" Kurt joked, looking at Blaine for a reaction.

"Haha very funny Kurt." Blaine replied, giving Kurt a fake evil glare and then grinning widely. "Okay we have work to do!" Blaine continued, walking up the stairs.

"Help yourself to anything you want you two, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Blaine's mother shouted up the stairs and then returned to the kitchen.

Kurt followed Blaine through the house until they came to what Kurt assumed was Blaine's room. When Kurt walked into the room, he was completely shocked at the pure size of the room… he was 100% sure that his _entire_ house could fit into this one room.

Blaine put his bag down on his bed and walked over to the huge bookcase that was across the other side of the room.

"Take a seat Kurt, make yourself at home." Blaine gestured to the desk underneath the window then continued looking through the books.

After Kurt had got his math book out of his bag and had taken a seat at the desk, Blaine joined him and placed a huge pile of books on the table.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with a puzzeled look on his face. "Wow, that's a lot of books…"

"Well, er, yer. I'm pretty much failing every single topic in maths… it kinda sucks." Blaine replied, his cheeks turning slightly red with embarrassment…


	3. Okay So Let's Revise

* I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. It all belongs to its rightful owners.*

* This chapter is a little shorter than the others but hopefully it has enough in to help the storyline progress a little…so enjoy *

Chapter 3:

"Well… we best get started then!" Kurt replied, taking the first book off the pile and opening the first page. "So what do you know about fractions…?"

About 30 minutes, Blaine had started on his homework so Kurt had a little time to relax. He spent this time wisely… observing Blaine of course! But in the most subtle way possible.

Kurt had noticed from earlier on in the day that Blaine was a little bit shorter than he was, and that when he stood up straight, he looked as if he had very broad shoulders.

Another thing that Kurt noticed, but could not think about without blushing, was the adorable dimples that Blaine had when he smiled and the way he scrunched up his nose he laughed.

Kurt conciously diverted his thoughts away from the subject when he realised he had been staring right at Blaine for the last however many minutes.

Kurt laughed nervously, quickly looking away from Blaine, grabbing the nearest book to him and burying his head in it to hide his red cheeks.

"Okay my brain's about to explode…can we take a break?" Blaine said, stretching his arm out above his head.

"Of course, we haven't got that much left after this anyway." Kurt replied, shutting the book and placing it on the table.

"Do you want a drink?" Blaine asked, standing up from his chair and walking over to the door.

"Oh yes please, I'll have whatever you're having." Kurt replied, as Blaine left the room.

From what Kurt could see from his chair, Blaine's room was_ incredibly _clean and organised. His bed was made to perfection and all of the books in his bookcase were in size order.

Kurt walked over to Blaine's cd collection, they were all in alphabetical order by the artist name. His musical taste varied from Eminem to NLT.

"Ah I see you have found my cd collection. I have a weird taste in music." Blaine explained, entering the room and handing Kurt a glass of lemonade.

"Yes, you do seem to have a variety of artists there!" Kurt replied, taking a sip of his drink.

Blaine sat down on his bed and Kurt took a seat in his original seat.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go for it?" Blaine replied.

"What made you transfer to McKinley? Dalton Academy seems so perfect."

"That's the reason I transferred. Dalton was _too_ obsessed with being perfect. It was all _way_ too intense for me there."

"Jeez, I thought everyone loved it there."

"Don't get me wrong, I made some amazing friends while I was there, but it just got too intense."

"Very valid reason. I think you'll find it the complete opposite here at McKinley, everything is too laid back in my opinion. Sometimes I feel like Mr Schue is the only teacher that actually cares about us, and even he doesn't know about what some of us are going through." Kurt replied, looking out of the window at the sky.

"Is there something I should know Kurt?" Blaine asked cautiously, reading Kurt's expression.

"Nothing that you should worry about… because you don't look like as much as an easy target as me…" Kurt said, looking down at his hands.

"Kurt are you being bullied?" Blaine asked, leaning forward.

"It's no big deal." Kurt replied, faking a smile. "Honestly."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment. "I know that look Kurt… and I know how you feel."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. How could he_ possibly_ know how he felt?

"How can you know how I feel? Dalton has a zero tolerance system for bullying?"

"The whole reason I transferred to Dalton was because I was being bullied Kurt. I had the name calling, the fights, the constant insults…all of it."

"Oh…" Kurt replied, looking down at his hands in shame. He really _did _ know how he felt. "I'm…er sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it. I totally get that you feel completely alone in what you're going through, but trust me, you're really not. Who is it that's causing you the problem?"

"It's a guy called Dave Karofsky… but if I tell you the real story behind the bullying, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone…"

"I promise…"

Kurt explained to Blaine the reasons why Karofsky was such a jerk to him, and it took a while for him to notice that it was getting dark outside.

"Oh crap, look at the time, I better go." Kurt said, gathering his things and putting them in his bag.

"Thank you for all your help, I think I might actually be able to tackle math class tomorrow…"

Kurt smilied. "It was no problem at all, I actually had a pretty cool time." He replied, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Let me see you out." Blaine said, smiling widely.

After Kurt had followed Blaine down the large staircase he stopped at the front door.

"Oh don't forget your coat." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's coat off the hook and handing it to Kurt.

As Kurt took the coat from Blaine, their hands made contact, which made both of them laugh nervously and look away.

"Goodbye Mrs Anderson!" Kurt shouted in the direction of the kitchen whilst putting his coat on.

"Oh bye Kurt, see you soon!" A voice chirped from the kitchen, still as cheerful as earlier on that day.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…" Blaine said with a smile.

"Of course you will! Don't forget to practise for the glee assignment next week." Kurt replied, opening the door.

"I won't, don't worry, and Kurt…"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I've got your back…"

"T-thank you…I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said, grinning and then leaving the house, closing the door behind him.

What _have _I gotten myself into?


	4. I Was Nineteen

* I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. It all belongs to its rightful owners. I also don't own any of the songs or lyrics used in this chapter.*

Chapter 4

It had been a week since Kurt had helped Blaine with his math work, and Kurt had felt like he was in a dream world for the entire week. He'd seen Blaine a couple of times in the week and in glee club, but apart from that the occasional text was the only contact they had. Which was still quite a lot for someone who he had only just met…

Kurt had been rehersing like crazy for the glee assignment and couldn't wait to perform Tegan and Sara's Nineteen in front of Blaine.

Kurt pulled his books out of his locker and turned to go to class, when he was shoved up against his locker.

"Laters _lady_…" Karofsky shouted over his shoulder as he continued to walk down the corridor.

_Okay…_well that was a record…it had actually been 2 days since he had done that…

"Kurt are you ok? You look kinda shaken?" Blaine asked, walking over to Kurt.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Kurt replied, brushing down his clothes.

"Was it Karofsky?" Blaine asked, sounding slightly angry.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. I'm kinda used to it… I just feel sorry for the locker now…" Kurt joked, laughing slightly.

"Kurt it's not right…" Blaine replied, picking one of Kurt's books up off the floor. "It needs to be stopped."

Kurt smiled. "I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I don't think it will make any difference if anyone confronts him about this. I mean look how my last confrontation with him ended up…"

"I know, but I still think it's really wrong." Blaine replied handing Kurt the book and looked at his watch. "We're late for rehersals, you still okay to come?"

"Of course." Kurt replied as he walked to the choir room with Blaine.

"Okay guys, who wants to go first with their song?" Mr Schue asked the glee club.

Of course Rachel's hand shot up straight away, but Mr Schue already knew that that was going to happen.

"Okay… Blaine since you're the newbie, why don't you go first and show people what you got?" Mr Schue continued, taking a seat with the rest of the glee club.

Blaine got up from his chair and walked over to the chair in the middle of the room. A band member passed him a guitar before Blaine sat down.

Blaine can play _guitar?_

"I'm going to be singing Nineteen for you guys, so I hope you enjoy it."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. Wait_ what?_ Nineteen was _my _song. Kurt thought.

Blaine started a familiar tune of the guitar and then started singing.

_I felt you in my legs  
>Before I even met you<br>And when I laid beside you  
>For the first time<br>I told you_

Kurt and the rest of the glee club were completely stunning by the perfection of Blaine's voice…

_I feel you in my heart,  
>And I don't even know you<br>Now we're saying  
>Bye, bye, bye…<br>_

Kurt could feel his cheeks burning when Blaine glanced up at Kurt whilst he was singing…

_I was nineteen  
>Call me<em>

_I felt you in my life  
>Before I ever thought to<br>Feel the need to lay down  
>Beside you<br>And tell you  
>I feel you in my heart,<br>And I don't even know you  
><em>

Blaine seemed to keep glancing up from the guitar to look at Kurt. There was _no _way that Blaine would be singing to _him…_ was there?

_Flew home,  
>Back to where we met<br>Stayed inside  
>I was so upset<br>Cooked up a plan,  
>So good except<br>I w__as all alone  
>You were all I had<em>

_Love you  
>You were all mine<br>Love me  
>I was yours right<br>I was yours right__…_

The glee club erupted in cheers and claps as Blaine smiled and went back to his seat. Kurt was _completely _speechless.

As Kurt turned to look at Blaine, Blaine was already looking at him. Kurt smiled widely. "That was awesome!" Kurt said.

"Thank you. I'm er…glad you liked it." Blaine replied, grinning.

Glee club came to an end after the majority of the club had performed their songs.

Kurt was walking towards the door when Blaine called him.

"Yeah Blaine?" Kurt said turning around.

"Would you er…like to go…go out for some coffee sometime?" Blaine asked, smiling nervously.

Kurt took a second to process what Blaine had just said.

"That would be g-great. When?" Kurt said, blushing immensely.

I _really _need to get this whole blushing thing under control…

"Is tomorrow after school okay?"

"That's sounds great to me. I'll meet you here tomorrow then." Kurt said with a smile. He then turned and walked out of the choir room.

_Okay _Kurt, remember to _breathe…_

Kurt pulled his phone out whilst walking to his car.

_Oh my gosh! He just asked me out for coffee! xox – Kurt_

_No way! Get you with your charming skills of seduction! xox – Mercedes_

_Oh don't be silly! He didn't say it was a date or anything! It could be: lets talk about school coffee, or, lets talk about nationals coffee…xox - Kurt_

…_Or it could be: I totally like you so I'm asking you out for coffee – coffee… ever think of that? xox – Mercedes_

After the drive home, Kurt walked into his kitchen and put his bag down on the table. Finn had his head buried in the fridge and was rumaging through it.

"Finn… what are you looking for?" Kurt said, leaning against the table whilst observing Finn.

"I'm looking for the cereal, that's what I'm looking for…" Finn replied, with his head still in the fridge.

"Finn…look at me" Kurt said, trying to stay composed.

Finn pulled his head out of the fridge and looked at him. "What?"

"The reason you can't find the cereal, is because we keep it in the cupboard…not in the fridge." Kurt explained, managing to stay composed as he turned around and grabbed the cereal out of the cupboard.

Finn just stood there. He couldn't even think of anything to say.

"I'll be in my room if you need me to find anything for you…" Kurt replied, letting out a small laugh whilst walking out of the room.


	5. Coffee Makes Everything Better

* I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. It all belongs to its rightful owners.*

* Once again thank you so much for all of your support! It means a lot! This chapter is short but I wanted to dedicate it just to their coffee shop `event`.*

Chapter 5

Kurt was finding it extremely difficult to think about anything other than his "non romantic" date with Blaine. Mercedes kept trying to convince him that Blaine was totally into him but Kurt was having none of it.

Kurt took one last quick look at himself in the mirror and headed out of the boys toilets. He was wearing black skinny jeans with converses and a black jacket. Casual but classy.

Blaine was already in the choir room when he got there, leaning against the piano.

"Hey Blaine, sorry I'm late." Kurt said, standing in the doorway of the choir room.

"Oh I've only been here like 30 seconds. You ready to go?" Blaine replied, smiling.

"Yup, let's go." Kurt replied with a smile.

The coffee shop that they were going to was only around the corner from the school so the car journey was quick which left no room for any awkward silences.

Blaine had stopped going to the Lima Bean since he transferred from Dalton because some people didn't take it so well. He still saw Wes and David on the weekends every so often.

Once Blaine and Kurt had both got their drinks they went to the upstairs seating area of the shop to watch over the shopping mall next to them.

"So, do you have any idea what we're planning on doing for Nationals?" Blaine asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Kurt shook his head. "Mr Schue likes to leave it till the last minute to decide on songs." Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled. "Wes and David made it there mission to make fun of me ever since I told them I'd asked you out for coffee…" Blaine said, looking out of the window.

"Oh jeez, am I really that bad?" Kurt laughed.

"Oh no! No I didn't mean it like that! They were just saying it was a - "

"A date?" Kurt finished.

Blaine looked back at Kurt in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Mercedes has done the same thing to me for the last 24 hours." Kurt replied.

They both laughed.

"To be honest I didn't actually know myself…" Kurt continued, looking down at his drink.

"Well… it can be if you want it to be?" Blaine said, blushing slightly.

Kurt looked up at Blaine in shock, trying to read his expression to see if he was joking or not. If he _was _joking, he was a _very _good actor.

"I…er… I was kind of hoping…it was." Kurt replied, looking down again at his drink.

Blaine smiled. "Me too."

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to come to one of Rachel Berry's house parties on Saturday night?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Rachel Berry has house parties?" Blaine asked with a puzzeled look on his face.

"Well it's a long story. Her parents were out of town a couple of weeks ago on some cruise thing or something. So she invited the glee club around for a little party." Kurt made quotation marks with his hands. "But she gave everyone two drink tickets for wine coolers. Then everyone started to leave, so to save the party Puck broke into her dads' liquor cabinet and everyone got completely out of their minds…" Kurt took a deep breath in after that incredibly long sentence.

Blaine just sat there staring for a while, trying to take in everything that was just said.

"Well, sounds good to me, I'll be there."

Kurt replied with a smile and carried on drinking his coffee.

After Kurt and Blaine had sat for a couple of hours talking over coffee, Blaine drove Kurt home and walked him to the front door.

"I had a great time Kurt." Blaine said, smiling.

"So did I, Rachel's party tomorrow should be good." Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"I best get going, I have to help my mom cook dinner. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Yes…" Kurt replied, waiting for a moment, he then kissed Blaine on the cheek, smiled and opened the front door.

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine said quietly, blushing.

"Goodnight Blaine." Kurt replied, walking into the house, closing the door behind him.

Oh. My. Gosh! Did I just do that?


	6. Pinch Me I'm Dreaming

* I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. It all belongs to its rightful owners.*

Chapter 6

"Okay so do you want the banners over there or by the door?" Kurt asked Rachel, who was bringing in bottles of alcohol from outside.

"Oh, could you put some by the door and some on that wall over there?" Rachel asked, nodding her head in the direction of the wall opposite to her.

Kurt had offered to help Rachel out with the decorations out of kindness. Oh who was he kidding? He knew deep down that he was doing it to take his mind off how_ nervous_ he was for the party.

Once the banners and balloons were all neatly organised around the room people started arriving in little groups.

Rachel had decided to give up on the idea that people would be nice enough to come for anything but the alcohol, so she didn't bother making any drinking tickets this time.

After a little while, Brittany, Artie and Puck were chilling out by the mini bar and Quinn and Finn were sitting on one of the sofas.

Santana and Sam were already making out against a wall in the corner of the room and Mike and Tina were closely following.

Lauren Zises and Mercedes were chilling out by the stereo whilst Puck brought in the rest of the alcohol.

Okay… so the only person left to arrive is –

"Hey Blaine!" Rachel screamed from across the other side of the room.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine standing at the bottom of the stairs…and _wow _did he look hot.

He hadn't bothered to gel his hair back so his curls were just left to fall wherever they wanted to.

Kurt was _speechless._ It did _not _look like the guy he had been on a _date _with the night before… not that Blaine didn't look hot usually…

"Hey Rachel, thanks for letting me come tonight." Blaine said genuinley, flashing a smile at him.

Even though Rachel was completely aware that Blaine was gay _and _that he was once an arch rival of New Directions, she still couldn't help but throw herself at him…_all the time._

Blaine was blatently not interested as he walked straight over to Kurt.

"Hi." Blaine said gently, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Glad you could make it." Kurt replied, smiling.

"Okay people! Listen up! This is my party so I make the rules!" Rachel screamed, standing on a table.

"If she's gonna start talking too much, I'm getting out of here…" Mercedes shouted over Rachel.

"No! I'm nearly finished! My only rule is that you guys enjoy yourself… that's all-woah!"

Rachel swayed and then fell backwards off the table onto the floor.

"Jeez, she hasn't even had a drink yet…" Kurt whispered to Blaine

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Rachel shouted from the floor.

"What a shame…" Santana said sharply, and then continued to be glued to Sam's face.

About an hour later, the party had got into full swing. With Rihanna's Rude Boy blasting out on full volume.

From where Kurt was standing he could see Santana and Sam heading upstairs to do what Kurt could only think to be something that Quinn wouldn't be doing to him if they were still together.

Brittany was standing on the back of Artie's wheelchair in her underwear while he wheeled around in circles.

Quinn and Finn were dancing oddly in the middle of the room while Tina and Mike spun around in circles.

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine for a while, he personally had had nothing to drink but he had no idea about Blaine. Last time he had saw him was when Blaine told him he was going to find the toilet…and it had been a while.

Puck was standing on the bar doing an incredibly weird dance while Lauren was leaning against the bar screaming something at him.

When Blaine did arrive back in the room he made…quite an entrance. He stumbled down the stairs just about managing to say upright and then just fell over.

After helping him up and leading him to the sofa, he grabbed a drink of coke and sat next to Blaine.

"K-kurt…?" Blaine said, his speech slurred.

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Do you realise, how hup-happy I am that y-you invited me here? I'm having sooo much fun!" Blaine said, leaning forward.

"Evidently…" Kurt replied, looking away.

"Are… are you mad at me?" Blaine asked, pulling a fake miserable face. "Cuz I'd be up-upset if you was, cuz I really _really _like you…"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, he smiled. "I like you too… and I'm hoping you will remember this conversation in the morning…"

"W-will you come home w-with mee?" Blaine asked, getting really close to Kurt.

"I will _take _you home…yes." Kurt replied standing up and holding out his hand for Blaine to take.

After Kurt had said goodbye to everyone and helped Blaine up the stairs and into his car, he began the journey home.

"You…are _really _beautiful Kurt…" Blaine said, a little less slurred than before.

"You don't mean that, it's the alcohol talking Blaine." Kurt said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No really… I mean it… when I first saw you, I was like _wow_…" Blaine explained, smiling to himself.

"Well we have something in common then…" Kurt sighed, as he pulled up on Blaine's driveway. Blaine's mom's car wasn't on the driveway which meant she must be at work.

Kurt helped Blaine out of the car and helped him to the front door. Blaine pulled out his keys and missed the keyhole several times before finally unlocking the door.

Kurt helped Blaine upstairs and sat him on his bed.

"Right Blaine I have to go, but call me if you need anything ok?" Kurt said, turning to the door.

"Kurt…"

"Uh-huh?"

"Don't I get a kiss g-goodbye?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to one side.

Kurt thought for a moment. "If you really want one…" Kurt replied, walking over to Blaine as he stood up.

Kurt kissed him softly on the cheek and went to leave, when Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him close to him.

"I meant one of these…"

Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the lips and then pulled away.

"Goodnight Kurt…" Blaine whispered…


	7. Catch Me Because I'm Falling

* I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. It all belongs to its rightful owners.*

* Sorry Guys! I tried to upload this yesterday but FanFiction wouldn't load the page :( but hopefully it was worth the wait! This one is kinda short but don't worry I'm working on more! *

Chapter 7

Even on the Monday after the party, Kurt still couldn't believe how almost perfect Saturday night had been. The only downfall was that Blaine was drunk, and he couldn't help but worry about if Blaine didn't remember anything at all.

Kurt had spent Sunday chilling out with Mercedes whilst watching various musicals and eating cupcakes that they had made. Out of everyone, Mercedes was the one person who really understood him and could help him out in any situation.

He was disheartened by the fact that she had never found anyone who appreciated her as much as she deserved, Puck did _not _count. She argued that it didn't bother her but Kurt knew that deep down inside all she really wanted was to have someone by her side.

Kurt was in Spanish class when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**New Message From: Blaine**

_Hi stranger, fancy coming over for dinner tonight? I'm cooking ;) x_

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat as he realised that Blaine was offering to cook him a meal, he smiled and replied.

_Of course, what time? __x_

**New Message From: Blaine**

_About 7-ish? x_

Kurt thought for a moment. Burt wouldn't have any problem with Kurt going over to Blaine's would he and surely if he did Carole would help Kurt through it…

_Awesome, see you then! x_

**New Message From: Blaine**

_Oh and by the way… you're a great kisser ;) x_

Kurt's mouth dropped open as he nearly dropped his phone and fell of his chair at the same time…he _did _remember!

Kurt pulled up ouside Blaine's house and took one last look in his pocket mirror. Knowing that Blaine remembered the other evening almost made things worse…

Kurt walked up the steps to Blaine's front door and knocked softly. Blaine opened the door almost immediately, as if he had been standing on the other side of the door waiting for Kurt to arrive.

"Hi handsome…" Blaine grinned, stepping back to allow Kurt to enter the house.

Once Kurt was in the house Blaine took Kurt's coat and lead him to the kitchen where a table had been set out for two people.

"Wow, you've really splashed out on this Blaine, you didn't have to…" Kurt said, observing the single lit candle in the middle of the table.

"Well you might think it's a little cheesy or whatever, but if I'm gonna do this then I'm going to do it right." Blaine replied, pulling the chair out for Kurt to sit on.

As Kurt took a seat, Blaine walked over to the counter and grabbed both of their plates. He then placed Kurt's meal infront of Kurt and then sat down opposite the taller boy.

"This is wonderful Blaine, I feel pampered!" Kurt chuckled, then ate some of his meal. "And this food, is perfect!" He added, looking up at Blaine, who was sipping some of his drink.

"Like I said, I wanted to do this right." Blaine replied, putting his drink down. "So I want to ask you something, if that's ok?"

Kurt looked up from his plate and nodded slowly.

"It may seem like an odd question because we've been on like three dates now, even if we never actually said they were. But I need to ask you so I know in my head that this is…_real_."

"…Go on…?" Kurt said, taking a breath in.

"Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked quietly, smiling nervously.

Kurt paused for a moment and then smiled. "There's nothing I would like more…"

Blaine grinned and then placed his hand ontop of Kurt's.

"This feels really surreal…I'm not dreaming am I?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"No you're not…but I think I might be…"

"You're really special Kurt… I think you're amazing, and I know this is all really random and a little out of the blue but I really feel the need to tell you that you're…_perfect_…"

Kurt blushed. Blaine Anderson was sitting opposite him at a candle lit table, telling him how perfect he was…_wow_.

After their meal, Kurt followed Blaine to the balcony outside Blaine's bedroom. Kurt was speechless when he saw the view. From the balcony you could see for miles.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and looking into his eyes. "On the night of Rachel's party, I did everything wrong and I'm so sorry. I know it won't make any difference, but I knew exactly what I was doing, it wasn't just the alcohol because I'd wanted to do that for _so_ long."

"Blaine, you don't need to apologise. It was perfect…" Kurt smiled.

"I want to do this right, so I'm going too…" Blaine replied, placing his hand on Kurt's cheek as he pulled him closer. "This is how I want it to be…"

Blaine softly placed his lips onto Kurt's as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine.

_Okay_ so this is _perfect…_


	8. When I Get You Alone

* I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. It all belongs to its rightful owners.*

*I'm so so sorry for the delay! I'm in the middle of all of my exams and I haven't been able to find the time to write anything! I really hope this is worth the wait!*

Chapter 8

Kurt was sitting next to Blaine in glee club the day after their amazing date, Rachel was performing a solo as per usual so everyone had kind of zoned out for a while.

Blaine would occasionally place his hand on Kurt's leg which made Kurt blush immensley.

Everything seemed too good to be true, he had saw Blaine at Regionals, liked him a lot, then Blaine transferred to McKinley and they were together. Kurt still had to pinch himself to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming. If he was dreaming, he soo didn't want to wake up, ever.

Blaine just seemed so _perfect_, it was impossible to fault him. His eyes were beautiful, his hair was perfect, his voice was amazing and well his _body_ was…_well._

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by the feel of Blaine's hand on his leg _again. _He seriously needed to stop doing that because it was making it incredibly difficult to concentrate… not that he particularly wanted to listen to Rachel sing _another _solo but he needed to think of anything else _but_ Blaine.

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt and whispered softly in his ear. "You look beautiful today…" He said, smirking slightly at the expression that washed over Kurt's face.

Okay that is _not _fair… Kurt blushed and looked away from Blaine. He was using his charms against him, and that was _not _allowed. He needed to get him back… but how?

He smirked as he leaned closer to Blaine. "I think next week I might sing about all the things I wanna do to you when we're alone…" Kurt whispered softly.

As he stood up and walked out of rehersals, he caught a glimpse of Blaine's face. The expression on his face was priceless. Kurt felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him.

Kurt walked into his house and put his bag down on the counter. Burt was filling in some paperwork on the table, looking more and more stressed by the second.

"Need some help?" Kurt asked, taking a seat next to his dad.

"It's nothing you can help with Kurt. It's just some bills and stuff." Burt said, rubbing his face.

"Are you sure, you don't look great." Kurt asked, reading his dad's expression.

"No it's fine Kurt, nothing for you to worry about. How was school?" He asked, looking up from the paperwork.

"It was okay. Actually… it was great." Kurt said, breathing in and then smiling nervously.

"Oh really… what made it so good?" Burt said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I er…I've got a… er…b-boyfriend…" Kurt replied, trying to continue smiling.

Burt's face said it all. He almost spat the coffee he was drinking halfway across the table.

"You have a…boyfriend?" Burt asked, trying to look relatively calm.

"…Yes." Kurt replied, feeling slightly dissapointed about the reaction from his dad.

"What's, er, what's his name?"

"His name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson… he transferred from Dalton a couple of weeks ago."

"Dalton? The private school?"

"Yes… why?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to one side.

"What can't I ask you questions now?" Burt shouted, slamming his coffee cup down.

Kurt sat there silently for a moment. He'd never seen his dad get angry so quickly before. Maybe it was too much to hope for that he would just be happy for him…

"Look Kurt I'm… sorry. I may have over-reacted a little bit. It's just er, a lot to take in." Burt said apologetically.

"Dad that's my problem! You didn't even bat an eyelid when Finn told you he was dating Quinn or Rachel! The only piece of information you have a problem taking in is the fact that it's a guy that I like and not a girl!" Kurt said, his eyes filling with tears as he stood up from his chair.

"Now wait a minute Kurt, you know how hard I've tried to come to terms with you being gay! You know what my feelings are about the whole situation!" Burt argued.

"Situation? Is that what it is? A situation?" Kurt asked, a tear escaping and falling down his cheek.

"Kurt, you know what I mean!" Burt replied, standing up.

"Actually dad, I never know what you mean!" Kurt screamed, turning on his heel and walking out of the kitchen.

Kurt lay on his bed face down and cried silently into his pillows. His dad _never _understood him. He accepted that it may have been difficult to take at first, but it had been nearly a year since he had admitted it to his dad. But even before that his dad must have known! It was blatently obvious.

Kurt lifted his head from the pillows when he heard his phone vibrate on the table beside his bed.

**New Message from****: Blaine**

_What you did in reherals was very mean ;) xx_

Kurt blushed as he remembered what he had said to Blaine.

_Well, I think you deserved it to be honest ;) xx_

How did Blaine have the abilty to make everything better just by sending him a text?

**New Message from: Blaine**

_I miss you :'( xx_

Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach as he read the text.

_I miss you too :'( I told my dad and it didn't go so well :( xx_

**New Message from: Blaine**

_Uh-oh! What did he say? :( xx_

Kurt's eyes filled up with tears again when he thought back to the argument.

_He just shouted a lot. It's a lot for him to accept I think :( xx_

Kurt wiped the tears from his cheeks as he sent the text to Blaine. He was _so _lucky to have him.

**New Message from: Blaine**

_Don't worry, he'll come around soon enough. Just remember, I'm always here if you need me ;) xx_

Kurt smiled. That was what he needed to hear right now. He had someone to turn to when things got tough. That person was his _boyfriend. _Someone who he already adored after so little time.

_Thank you :) I need a cuddle… fancy walking all the way over here to give me one ;) xx_

**New Message from: Blaine**

_At this moment __there's nothing I want more xx_


	9. I'm Waiting

* I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. It all belongs to its rightful owners.*

* I also do not own any of the songs or lyrics used in this chapter. *

Chapter 9

Kurt woke up with a start, his dad was shouting him from downstairs. He sat up on his bed and looked at the clock, it was only 10:30pm. He'd only been asleep for half an hour.

"Kurt, you have a visitor…" Burt shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." Kurt replied, rubbing his face and walking over to the mirror.

Who would be here at this time to see me? Mercedes would be watching chick flicks in bed and Blaine would be on video games.

After Kurt had made himself half presentable, he shuffled into the hallway.

"It's late, don't be too long…" Burt said, walking into the kitchen.

"I won't be dad." Kurt replied, smiling.

Kurt's mouth dropped open when he saw Blaine standing outside his door with a guitar in his hand.

"Blaine what are yo-"

Kurt's sentence was cut short by Blaine's finger on his lips. Blaine then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him into a long hug.

"What can I say? You said you wanted a cuddle…" Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

"But B-Blaine…?" Kurt started, looking completely amazed.

Blaine smiled, making Kurt's heart skip a beat. This couldn't be happening, could it?

"What's the guitar for…dare I ask?" Kurt asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, it's just for show…thought I'd carry it all the way over here just to show you it." Blaine joked, looking down at his guitar.

"You're so mean." Kurt laughed, smiling hugely.

"It's to help me with a song…" Blaine said, smiling. He looked into Kurt's eyes with thought. "Sometimes, there are things that I feel, that I can't seem to put into words. So I thought I'd sing this song for you, to help me to express myself, to you, Kurt." Blaine replied, blushing slightly.

Blaine picked up his guitar and started to play…

_You'll never enjoy your life,  
>living inside the box<br>You're so afraid of taking chances,  
>how you gonna reach the top?<em>

_Rules and regulations,  
>force you to play it safe<br>Get rid of all the hesitation,  
>it's time for you to seize the day<em>

_Instead of just sitting around  
>and looking down on tomorrow<br>You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
>the time is now<em>

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,  
>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<br>Waiting outside the lines  
>Waiting outside the lines<em>

_Try to have no regrets  
>even if it's just tonight<br>How you gonna walk ahead  
>if you keep living blind?<em>

_Stuck in that__ same position,  
>you deserve so much more<br>There's a whole world around us,  
>just waiting to be explored<em>

_Don't wanna have to__ force you to smile  
>I'm here to help you notice the rainbow<br>Cause I know,  
>What's in you, is out there<em>

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,  
>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<br>Waiting outside the lines  
>Waiting outside the lines<em>

_I'm trying to be patient  
>the first step is the hardest<br>I know you can make it,  
>go ahead and take it<em>

_You'll never enjoy your life  
>Living inside the box<br>You're so afraid of taking chances,  
>How you gonna reach the top?<em>

Kurt stood silent for a moment, taking in everything that was happening infront of him.

Blaine laughed nervously. "Was it that bad?" He joked, leaning his guitar against the door frame.

"It was perfect Blaine, really perfect." Kurt replied, feeling the butterflies in his stomach grow stronger as he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I just want you to know that I'm always gonna be here, no matter what happens. I'm always waiting, for you…" Blaine laughed. "Okay that was incredibly cheesy, but I mean it."

"Thank you Blaine… I mean it, thank you." Kurt replied. He could feel the tears building up behind his eyes.

"I best get going, we have school tomorrow." Blaine looked up at Kurt "Goodnight…" He added, picking up his guitar.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Kurt asked, smirking at the reference to Rachel's party.

"Of course." Blaine replied, pulling Kurt closer to his face.

"You don't even have to ask anymore…" Blaine added, he then brought his lips closer to Kurt's, making it difficult for him to concentrate. "Goodnight Kurt…" Blaine whispered, placing his lips softly onto Kurt's for a long moment.

With that, Blaine turned and walked slowly down the path and into the dark of the night.

Kurt closed the door and went to walk back to his bedroom.

"Okay I've gotta admit, that was pretty nice of him…" Burt said, leaning against the door of the kitchen.

Kurt smilied. "I didn't know you was listening…"

"Well, it was pretty difficult not too, I mean there was a singing teen on my doorstep." Burt smiled, handing Kurt a cup of coffee.

"Thanks dad…look I'm sorry about earlier, it was kinda selfish of me to storm off like that…" Kurt replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"No Kurt, if you feel like I still haven't accepted you, then I obviously need to do more to show you that I accept and love you for who you are." Burt replied, looking down at his coffee cup.

"I know it's difficult, and I accept that it's gonna take some getting used to, but dad I really _like_ Blaine, and I want you to like him too." Kurt said, smiling slightly.

Burt paused for a while, in thought. "Okay then." Burt said after a few moments of silence. "Invite him to our family dinner on Friday, at least then I can get to know the kid a little better…okay?" Burt added, looking at Kurt.

"Thanks dad, it means a lot." Kurt replied, placing his coffee cup down to hug his father.

"Right, just because I'm in a generous mood doesn't mean you don't have school tomorrow, so get to bed." Burt said, tapping Kurt on the shoulder before walking back into the kitchen.

Kurt sighed happily and continued back into his room. He let himself fall asleep with the events of that evening still fresh in his mind.

***Okay so I hope you enjoy that little chapter. The song that Blaine sings is Waiting Outside The Lines by Greyson Chance. I'm obsessed with this song at the moment so I thought I'd put it in here too! Hopefully it shouldn't be too long until the next chapter! It's difficult to find the time to write but your support and reviews really make a difference! So thank you so much! ***


	10. Open Your Eyes To Love

*Hi guys! I am soooo sorry for the wait! I've just finished school, and I've had my prom and been on holiday for a while! I really hope this was worth the wait and I'm sorry it took so long! Thank you for all the support! *

* I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. It all belongs to its rightful owners.*

Chapter 10

**New Message From: Blaine**

_6 o'clock is fine! See you later xxx_

Kurt read the text and threw his phone on the bed. What was he going to wear? What was he going to say? He was still shocked that Burt had even offered the invitation to a family dinner.

What if it was awkward? What if there is no conversation at all, so everyone just stares blankly into space?

Kurt had to stop thinking to stop his head from spinning. There was only an hour left until the moment of truth, so what's the point of worrying about it now…right?

Wrong. Kurt had been through practically every situation that could possibly unfold that evening, and it was making him nervous.

Once Kurt had checked he was presentable in the mirror, for the fourth time, he walked into the kitchen. Carole was putting the finishing touches on the table, she'd made an extra effort to make things look nice for when Blaine got there.

"Oh hey Kurt, you all ready to go?" Carole asked, looking up from what she was doing.

"I'm so nervous I think I might pass out…" Kurt said, leaning on the counter.

"Oh Kurt, I know it's nerve-wracking, but everything's going to be fine. Blaine's a really nice guy, so if anything goes wrong he'll just take it in his stride."

Kurt let out a small sigh of relief. Carole always did have a way of calming down hectic situations, even if they were in the mind.

"To let you in on a little secret Kurt, your dad is just as nervous as you are…" Carole said, checking the food in the oven.

"What?" Kurt asked, completely surprised. "He acts like he doesn't even care."

"Kurt don't say that, your father's trying really hard to be supportive to you. Do you really think he would invite Blaine over for dinner if he didn't care."

Kurt sighed again, not sure of what he was feeling. "I just find it difficult to understand why he can't just accept that I'm gay. I'm still his son at the end of the day…"

Carole placed the last glass on the table and walked over to where Kurt was standing. She placed her hand on his arm.

"I know it's difficult. I know it seems like he doesn't care, but you mean the world to him, anyone can see that. He loves you more than you will ever know, Kurt."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut short by the sound of the doorbell.

He was early, a true gentleman.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked over to the front door, blocking out all of the thoughts that were making him nervous. He glanced quickly in the mirror to ensure that he looked presentable.

Kurt opened the door to reveal Blaine, wearing a red and black check shirt with dark blue jeans. He looked _amazing._

"H-hi Blaine, come on in." Kurt said, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Thanks. You look wonderful." Blaine said, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt could feel his face burning, but quickly smiled and took Blaine's coat and hung it up.

Kurt led Blaine into the kitchen, where Carole was checking on the food in the oven.

"Oh hi Blaine, lovely to see you. " Carole said, wiping her hands on the towel. "Well don't you look handsome this evening. "

Blaine smiled, and passed a box of chocolates to Carole.

"That is just a little gift to say thank you for inviting me over for such a wonderful smelling meal. " Blaine replied, smiling widley.

Oh wow…he _was_ perfect.

"That's very nice of you Blaine. I think dinner's ready so you can both take a seat. "

A few minutes passed while Carole arranged the food and Burt and Finn sat themselves down at the table.

"Nice to see you Blaine. " Burt said, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"It's nice to see you too Sir." Blaine replied, taking a sip of his drink.

It still caught Kurt off guard everytime Blaine called his dad Sir. Just looking at Blaine made Kurt's heart beat a little bit faster.

Once dinner was served, the conversation started to flow, much to Kurt's amazement.

"So, Mr Hummel, how's business at the garage? " Blaine asked, looking up from his plate.

"Things seem to be really picking up, we've had loads of orders in for new parts recently. But please, call me Burt. "

Both Finn and Kurt looked up in amazement… the both shared a quick smile.

After the main meal had been finished, Burt and Carole cleared the table, whilst Kurt, Finn and Blaine exchanged stories and opinions.

Kurt was absorbed in conversation until he felt Blaine's hand on his hand, underneath the table.

This made Kurt's heart skip a beat, although it scared him that there was the possibility that his dad would see.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was already looking at him. Finn made a loud cough as Burt walked back to the table with the dessert.

"So Blaine, have you got any plans for a weekend job? " Burt asked, looking briefly up from his ice cream.

"I haven't really given it much thought Mr Hu-, Burt. "

Kurt couldn't help but smile at how polite Blaine was.

"Well if you're ever short of money, or just need something to do, I'm sure there's a few jobs that you can help out with around the garage. " Burt said, not looking up from his plate.

Kurt looked up at his father, who still hadn't looked up from his plate. He then glanced over to Carole, who had a look of achievement on her face.

"That's incredibly generous of you, I think it would be a great fun. I know a little bit about cars, me and my dad used to work on a car each year as a project over the summer holidays. "

The conversation continued throughout the evening. It had gone better than Kurt could have ever imagined.

It was 9 o'clock by now and it was dark outside. Blaine was leaning against the door frame of the front door, saying his goodbyes to the Hummel family.

After everyone had resided to the living room, Kurt was finally alone with Blaine.

"Tonight has been really great. " Kurt said quietly, taking Blaine's hand in his.

"It's been wonderful, I'm so glad it all went to plan. "

"So am I, I don't think I got more than an hours sleep last night, worrying about how this evening would unfold. " Kurt replied, looking down at his shoes.

"That is just adorable. " Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Do you really have to leave? Can't you just stay here? " Kurt said, sounding muffled from being buried in Blaine's chest.

Blaine chuckled. "Unfortunately, I do. Although if I had it my way, I'd never leave your side…"

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, and then kissed him softly.

"Goodnight Blaine…"

Blaine smiled, and walked down the path to his car. He waved as he pulled away from the house.

Kurt closed the door with a smile. Since when was he so lucky? He'd found someone as amazing as Blaine, without even looking for him.

Kurt walked slowly into the living room, where Burt was sitting alone watching the football.

"Thank you…" Kurt said, quietly.

Burt looked up from the tv and put his beer down on the table. He stood up from his chair and hugged Kurt, unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry Kurt. " Burt whispered.

A tear trickled down Kurt's cheek as he hugged his dad. This was what he'd been missing, this is what it was supposed to be like.

Burt released the hug after a while, and stood back from Kurt.

"I'm sorry that you've felt like I don't care, or that I don't understand. I heard your conversation with Carole earlier, and it broke my heart to hear you say those words. "

"No dad, I was the one in the wrong. I should be more responsible, and understand that it's difficult for you too…but thank you, for this, and for tonight. " Kurt replied, wiping a tear from his face.

"I need to thank you, son. You've opened my eyes. All that matters to me, is that you are happy, whether it be with a guy or a girl. I finally see that now… and for that, I'm so grateful. "

Kurt smiled and hugged his dad once more. This was what he'd missed…


	11. You Thought I'd Gone Away

* I don't own Glee or any of its characters. It all belongs to its rightful owners.*

* Hi guys… wow it has been a long time! Basically I started college and it has been manic! I really haven't stopped! But I came across a bunch of old emails on an old account and I was amazed to see that people were still reading this…so it inspired be to write another chapter…so here goes! *

Kurt woke up the morning after the family meal with Blaine. He'd obviously been dreaming of Blaine because he was still smiling. He lay in bed for a few minutes, going over the events of the previous night in his head.

Eventually he gained the motivation to drag himself out of bed, although he was extremely happy just lying there thinking of Blaine.

After the short drive to school, he walked into his Spanish class, where Mercedes was eagerly awaiting his arrival. Kurt could see this from the sheer look of excitement on her face when he walked in.

Mercedes just about managed to wait until he had got into his seat before she let out a squeal of excitement.

"So…are you going to tell me or am I going to have to ask all the questions?" She said with a huge grin across her face.

Kurt looked at her with a fake look of bewilderment on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mercedes gave Kurt an are-you-actually-kidding-me-look.

Kurt smiled widely and sat back in his seat. "It was amazing…it went_ perfectly_!"

Mercedes let out another squeal of excitement, causing Mr Schue to turn around and give them both a disappointed look.

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other, and then attempted to concentrate on their work.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the bell finally rang. The first half of the day went fairly quickly because Kurt was surprised that it was lunch already.

He walked into the cafeteria with Mercedes and joined the lunch queue.

"I'm still _so_ happy for you Kurt. You've finally found someone who will appreciate you for who you are."

Kurt smiled at Mercedes, but this happiness was cut short when Kurt felt shove from behind.

"How disgusting…you're a disgrace."

Kurt didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Dave Karofsky standing behind him.

"Hey, back off!" Mercedes shouted, turning swiftly around to face Dave.

"Do you really think I would ever listen to you…?" Dave shouted, folding his arms across his chest. "This is between me and lady boy…"

Kurt turned around to face him. "Just leave us alone Karofsky…"

"I'm sorry…what was that? You're too gay for me to understand!" Karofsky smirked.

Seconds after finishing his sentence, Karofsky pushed Kurt, full force, causing him to fall backwards and skid halfway across the floor.

"HEY!"

Karofsky turned just in time for Blaine to push him backwards into a drinks trolley, causing orange juice to spill all over Karofsky.

"Back off…" Blaine said calmly, turning and walking over to Kurt and helping him up off the floor.

"Blaine…don't get involved…" Kurt pleaded, looking visibly shaken.

"I'm not just going to stand there and let this guy bully you…no way."

Blaine turned to face Karofsky, who had pulled himself up off the floor…still covered in orange juice.

Blaine walked slowly up to him, his face now inches away from his.

"If you have a problem…you take it up with me…not Kurt…is that clear?"

Karofsky mumbled something inaudible and walked out of the cafeteria.

Kurt was standing next to Mercedes, both looking shook up.

"Are you two okay…did he hurt either of you?"

Mercedes shook her head and Kurt looked down at his wrist, which he was holding in his other hand.

A look of fear rushed over Blaine's face…"Kurt…"

"I'm fine…really…I don't want to talk about it…can we just…go to class…?" Kurt urged, his voice cracking slightly.

"You need to go to the nurse… it could be sprained…or broken…" Blaine explained.

"I'm _fine_…really." Kurt replied, walking away from both Mercedes and Blaine.

Kurt was mortified. He had never been pushed that hard before…Dave had never been that violent with him. What was it… jealousy? Kurt couldn't even think for the absolute pain rushing from his wrist all the way up his arm.

He walked slowly into the boys toilets where he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin pale. This had never happened before…and now Blaine was in the exact same position as him…if not worse.

What had he gotten himself into? He had no idea what Karofsky was capable of…no idea. Kurt couldn't protect himself for him, let alone Blaine too.

His thoughts were cut short by the bell ringing. He had one more lesson until the end of the day, where he would then have to face Blaine in glee club…That was if Blaine hadn't left early to set Karofsky's house on fire…Kurt shook when he thought about what would happen if Blaine and Karofsky ever got into a fight.

Kurt looked in the mirror once more, taking a deep breath to compose himself. His heartbeat may have slowed down but the throbbing in his wrist had certainly not. He took one last deep breath and walked to class.

Kurt spent his entire last lesson replaying everything that had happened at lunch, he was hungry and in pain… he felt miserable. Karofsky was so violent all of a sudden…what had set him off? He was incredibly angry, not only at Karofsky but at Blaine too… how could he put himself in danger like that?

As he walked to glee club, he thought of all the possibilities. It was driving him crazy thinking about how things could have been different, if Karofsky would have thrown a punch…everything would have changed.

Kurt stopped in mid stride… what if Blaine was hurt because of him? It would be entirely his fault and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He knew exactly what Karofsky was capable of…at least he thought he did…until today.

Kurt shook himself out of his thoughts and carried on walking to glee club. When he got to the choir room, panic suddenly struck him…where was Blaine…?

*I know I disappeared off the face of the Earth for a long time, but I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. It's a little short but I thought since it has been such a long time it would be best to start off with a smaller chapter! Please leave your reviews because your support means so much to me!*


	12. Why Can't I Find You?

* I don't own Glee or any of its characters. It all belongs to its rightful owners.*

Kurt rushed into the choir room, looking around anxiously. Where was he? Kurt had been late to practise anyway after taking a detour to the Nurse's office for a pack of ice.

"H-has anyone seen Blaine?" Kurt asked, the fear in his voice confirming the severity of the situation to not only himself but to the rest of the Glee club.

Mercedes stood up from her chair, walking over to Kurt. "What's wrong?"

Kurt backed away slowly, heading for the door. "He's not here? I told him not to get involved…I told him!"

The rest of the Glee club rose from their chairs in unison, slowly walking towards Kurt. They'd obviously been filled in on the situation in the cafeteria by Mercedes.

"We'll find him." Santana assured, grabbing her coat from the back of her chair. Santana's concerned almost going unnoticed by Kurt as he sprinted out of the room, frantically checking in classrooms down the hall.

"What if he's fighting with Karofsky?" Rachel asked Finn who was leaning against the piano.

"Then we'll have to back him up, that's what friends do right?" Finn replied, grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her out of the choir room and down the hall.

Artie sat helplessly in his chair with a stern look on his face.

"Everything will be okay though…Karofsky won't hit Blaine…his hair gel with break his hand." Brittany explained, still sitting in her chair.

Artie turned to look at her, assessing her face to decide whether she was being genuine or not…she was. He let out a sigh of disappointment.

Meanwhile, Kurt had made it into the cafeteria where he was searching the faces hoping to find Blaine. All he did find was a few people waiting to be picked up and taken home.

Now he was starting to panic…_really _panic.

"Mercedes, what am I going to do?" he asked, sounding exhausted.

"Look we don't have any proof that he's actually with Karofsky…he could be in the library or gone home or anything." Mercedes suggested, trying desperately to calm Kurt down.

Kurt's thought processes were cut short by a growing mumble of sound rising from the parking lot.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!"

Kurt rushes out into the parking lot, closely followed by Mercedes, Finn, Puck and Rachel. Kurt couldn't see what was going on for the mass of people crowding around the action.

Kurt makes a run for the action, pushing past people; frantically trying to get to the front. When he finally manages to catch sight of the fight, he realises that it isn't who he wanted to see at all…or maybe it was…whoever it was, it wasn't Blaine nor Karofsky.

Now Kurt didn't know whether to be relieved or more frightened, granted it wasn't Karofsky and Blaine that the crowd were chanting at, but he was still unaccounted for…

"Now what do we do?" Kurt asked, feeling exhausted from the adrenaline.

"Have you tried calling him?" Finn asked, with Rachel clutching his hand.

"Yes…but I'll try again…" Kurt replied, feeling for his phone in his pocket. His face dropped as he frantically pats around his pockets with no success. "Where is it? Where is my phone?"

"Just stay calm, you're freaking out and it could all be for nothing. Just breathe Kurt." Mercedes said soothingly, trying her best to keep her friend focused.

Kurt's shaking hands finally found his phone and he dialled Blaine's number, biting his lip as he waited anxiously for him to answer the phone.


End file.
